


A Story Of Happily Ever After

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Happy, M/M, Married Thominho, Thominho Week 2016, a peak into their life, domesticity to the max, stressfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Submission for Day 7 of Thominho Week 2016</b>
</p><p>The alarm blared. Thomas blinked his eyes open, adjusting his sight to his surroundings. Dim sunlight illuminated the room through the curtains. With a yawn, he turned the alarm off, planting his feet on the side of the bed. Stretching his body, cracking a few joints, he stood up and walked towards the door.</p><p>Before he left the bedroom, he suddenly remembered something. He walked back to the bed, nudging his husband awake, “Wake up, Minho…” Thomas made sure he got some kind of reaction from Minho. Minho grumbled slightly and that was Thomas’s cue to leave.</p><p>Birds chirped, and a few cars zoomed by their apartment. Still a quiet morning.</p><p>or</p><p>A peak into the life of the Park-Murphy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... today is the last day of Thominho Week 2016, shoutout to all those who participated, be it a few days or a whole week. Thank you for shipping and appreciating Thominho through your writings. I sincerely appreciate it. I really hope we can do this next year.
> 
> To end my Thominho Week, I give y'all a really stressfree and relaxing domestic life of Thominho. Enjoy :)

The alarm blared. Thomas blinked his eyes open, adjusting his sight to his surroundings. Dim sunlight illuminated the room through the curtains. With a yawn, he turned the alarm off, planting his feet on the side of the bed. Stretching his body, cracking a few joints, he stood up and walked towards the door.

Before he left the bedroom, he suddenly remembered something. He walked back to the bed, nudging his husband awake, “Wake up, Minho…” Thomas made sure he got some kind of reaction from Minho. Minho grumbled slightly and that was Thomas’s cue to leave.

Birds chirped, and a few cars zoomed by their apartment. Still a quiet morning.

Thomas headed towards the kitchen. Thomas stood by the kitchen counter, tapping on it while contemplating what would he make for breakfast. Once his decision was made, he opened the cabinets to retrieve the necessary ingredients and cooking equipment.

Thomas was frying bacons when he heard shuffling behind him. Glancing back slightly, he saw Minho walking towards him while scratching his bare chest. His bed hair looked terrible from the usual styled Mohawk, and a chuckle left Thomas’s lips.

Thomas felt arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his right shoulder, he smiled while he tossed the bacon around the frypan. Turning his head slightly to the right, he was met with the sleepy face of his husband. “Morning…” Thomas greeted softly. “Mornin’” Minho echoed with his droopy eyes, breathing in Thomas’s scent, extremely content with the current position.

Thomas pecked the sleepy Minho’s lips, “Wake Kira up?” Thomas requested, focusing back on the bacon. He heard Minho hummed and the arms unwrapped themselves, footsteps shuffled towards his, _their_ daughter’s room. Plating the bacons next to the toast and its condiments, Thomas watched as Kira, their beautiful seven years old child, black hair, button nose, thin lips, walked towards him, tailed by Minho, both looked equally sleepy.

“Mornin’ Dad,” Kira mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning, honey,” Thomas smiled.

Before Kira could plopped herself onto her seat, “Kira…” Thomas warned. Kira pouted slightly before moving herself to the basin and washed her hands. “Good girl,” Thomas patted Kira’s head after she dried her hands and walked pass him.

Minho opened the fridge, “What do you both wanna drink?” he asked. “Milk!” Kira waved her hands as enthusiastic as she could in her current state, Thomas chuckled, “and I’ll have orange juice.” Minho pulled out a carton of milk and orange juice each from the fridge, and placed them on the dining table, next to a pair of glasses and a cup.

Pushing the cup filled with milk to where Kira was sitting, Minho was about to sit when Thomas stared at him with a raised brow. Minho chuckled sheepishly before he also went to the basin and washed his hands. “Don’t I get a pat on the head?” Minho pouted. Thomas shook his head fondly with a sigh before he tiptoed and pecked Minho on his lips.

“Better?” Thomas asked.

“Better.”

A giggle drew the couple’s attention, turning their heads to where their daughter sat. “What you laughing at huh?” Minho asked, a playful grin on his face.

“Nothing,” Kira replied in a singsong tone, covering her face with her cup of milk, giggling again.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence except a few passing cars and the occasionally chirping from the bird.

“Go make your bed, and go bath, honey,” Thomas called after the retreating back of the young girl after they finish their breakfast.

“Alright, dad!” Kira chirped.

“And brush your teeth!”

Turning back to the basin, he continued cleaning the plate with a soap-lathered sponge, rinsing it under the running water before passing it to Minho. “You know, babe,” Minho wiped the plate with a dry cloth, waiting for the hum by Thomas before he continued, “I actually like us like this…”

“Aww, aren’t you getting emotional now?” Thomas teased, passing another plate to Minho after Minho placed the plate on the dish rack.

“I mean, this is how I imagined us to be more than ten years ago,” Minho explained, eyes slightly unfocused as if looking at the past, “Us getting married, living in an apartment together, raising a child of our own, it’s perfect.”

Thomas wiped his hands dry, tossing them around Minho’s neck when Minho faced him. “I know, babe,” nudging their nose together, “I love what we have now, our apartment,” he swept his glance across the apartment, “our daughter, you.” Glancing up into the midnight eyes, he sent one hand into the messy black hair, pulling Minho down into a kiss. “And you said I’m getting emotional,” Minho teased, hands resting on Thomas’s hips.

The bathroom door clicked open, indicating Kira was done, “Let’s take a bath, hmm?” Thomas asked as smiled against Minho’s lips.

Shower rinsed both of their bodies, making them wet. “Rub my back?” Minho asked with a small grin. Thomas rolled his eyes but there was a hint of smile on his face. Lathering his hands with soap, Thomas gently rubbed them against the tan skin, starting from the shoulder. Minho hummed pleasantly as Thomas pressed against his joint.

Thomas continued to rub until he made sure Minho’s back was clean. “Done,” he patted Minho’s bottom playfully. Minho turned around, suddenly pushing Thomas against the tiled wall. “You know… it’s been a while…” Minho grinned like a shark as their lips hovered against each other.

Thomas knew exactly what was Minho talking about, “Minho, we’re gonna be late for our job, and Kira’s school!” Thomas seethed, still his betraying body lurched slightly.

“I know, that’s why I gonna do you tonight,” Minho left no room for bargain.

Thomas felt a surge of arousal at the promise, huffing a breath. “Now, let’s continue bathing, ay?” and Minho turned back into a loving husband, hands lathered with shampoo now massaging Thomas’s hair. Thomas was slightly annoyed because he had to calm his hormones down after that move by Minho, he pouted as he let Minho washed his brown hair.

After they finished bathing, Thomas helped Kira gathered her stuff for school, popping their lunch pre-made last night into the microwave. Minho walked out of their bedroom wearing his office attire, hands holding onto an office bag.

Thomas looked over Minho and he grimaced. Walking over to his husband, Thomas undid Minho’s tie. “Did you not know how to tie a tie properly, or did you do it on purpose so I can do it for you?” Thomas asked as he tied Minho’s tie around Minho’s neck. Minho smiled as he let Thomas do his trick as he held on the slim hips of his husband with his free hand.

“Who knows?” Minho replied.

Thomas smoothen the tie and patted Minho’s chest, “There!”

Wrapping his free arm around Thomas, he pulled Thomas in, “Thanks, babe,” giving Thomas a chaste kiss as a reward.

The microwave gave a beep signaling their lunch was heated. Packing everything up, the family of three left their apartment, giving a few waves of hand and greetings to their neighbors who were on the way out too.

The car drive was pretty fun. Kira had the tendency to sing along to pop songs, especially the cheerful ones, like…

“I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m feeling 22!”

Minho and Thomas chuckled fondly at the front seat as Kira continued her concert at the back seat, waving and dancing around as much as she could with the restrains of her seatbelt.

The married couple sent loving glances at each other once in a while, content with what was going on in their life. Thomas purposely placed his hand between their seat, so Minho could ‘accidentally’ grab hold of it and never let go, sometimes brushing his thumb across the knuckle, a fond gesture.

Soon, they arrived at the elementary school. Thomas bend over to the driver’s seat to peck Minho’s cheek, “See you later, Min.”

“Bye, Thomas, Kira!” Minho waved as Thomas and Kira exited the car, “And Thomas?”

“Yeah?” Thomas held the car door open.

“Don’t forget about tonight,” Minho winked, making Thomas blush as he slammed the door.

Thomas and Kira watched as Minho drove off to his office, waving goodbye. Thomas held Kira’s hand as he walked them towards the school, where Kira studied and Thomas taught.

“What was Papa talking about?” Kira asked as she skipped along next to her Dad.

“Nothing Kira…”

And their day officially started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Once again, Happy Thominho Week everybody! This is getting really emotional... so I'll save the rant. Goodbye, and I'll see you in my non-Thominho Week fics :'D


End file.
